En mi cama
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Serie de historias independientes con un tema en común: ¿qué pasa cuando a dos personajes, por equis razón, les toca compartir la cama?
1. El ataque de la cama fantasma BxG

**Si hace un mes alguien me hubiera dicho que yo estaría escribiendo sobre Get Backers no le hubiera creído.**

**Vanina.**

**Title: En mi cama**

**Rating: Apto para todo público… supongo.**

**Genre: Creo que romance :P**

**Starred: Ban, Ginji y un poco de Shido n.n.**

**El ataque de la cama fantasma**

- ¡Ese trabajo estuvo muy fácil!

- Sí, pero la paga no fue muy buena. Hola Paul, quiero un café –dijo Ban entrando al Honky Tonk.

- ¿Tienen con qué pagar?

- Sí, esta vez sí. Este es uno de los gloriosos momentos en que tengo dinero después de haber terminado un trabajo… hasta que vuelva a encontrar otro…

- No creo que pase mucho tiempo hasta entonces; tienen un cliente esperándolos. –Paul señaló hacia una de las mesas. Un viejo conocido los esperaba.

- ¿Shido?

Conversaron con dos cafés y una limonada de por medio.

- Fue Madoka quien insistió en que viniera con ustedes.

- Madoka, ¿cómo está ella? –se interesó Ginji.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que recuperemos esta vez?

- Es un relicario. Es muy importante para ella. –Shido les dio los detalles. –Madoka dará una cena muy importante mañana por la noche en su casa; quiere que estén ahí para mayor seguridad. Y al día siguiente dará un concierto. Espera poder contar con su relicario antes de eso.

- Espera ¿una cena dijiste? ¿Eso quiere decir que nos darán comida? –interrumpió Ginji.

- Considérenlo un adicional.

Ginji festejaba la idea. - ¿Aceptamos Ban? ¿Sí, iremos?

- Sí, aceptamos. Sólo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué no te encargaste tú de esto?

Shido se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- ¿No lo habías visto? –levantó su brazo derecho para mostrarlo enyesado hasta la mano.

- Shido ¿cómo te hiciste eso? –se preocupó Ginji.

- No tiene importancia –dijo sonrojándose un poco. –Estén ahí mañana por la noche. Comenzarán a trabajar a la mañana. –les dijo antes de salir.

Asistieron al banquete ofrecido por Madoka, y ya que debían comenzar a trabajar muy temprano por la mañana pasaron también la noche en su casa.

- Su habitación. –indicó un mayordomo abriéndoles la puerta. –Que tengan buenas noches.

Era una habitación de huéspedes con un par de camas gemelas.

- ¡Pido esta! –gritó Ginji lanzándose a la cama más cercana.

- Ginji, tan escandaloso…- suspiró Ban caminando hacia la otra cama, sentándose en ella y empezando a quitarse los zapatos.

- Lo siento Ban, pero es que hace tanto que no duermo en una cama… ¡Es tan suave, tan blandita…! –dijo frotando su mejilla contra la almohada. –Me encanta esta cama ¡Cama cama cama cama cama!... –Ginji saltaba contento. -… ¡cama cama cama ca—

CRACK.

- ¡Qué pasó?

- ¡Pasó que estás muy grandote para estar saltando de esa manera! –lo retó Ban.

Ginji se bajó de un salto para examinar lo que había hecho.

- Idiota, ahora van a descontarnos eso. –dijo Ban ya desde la cama.

- ¡Quée! No, tal vez pueda arreglarlo…

- Lo harás, pero mañana. – tomó a su amigo por la muñeca y lo metió en su cama.- Por ahora duermes aquí –dijo tapándolo.

- Gracias Ban. –le sonrió Ginji.

- Duerme y descansa. –Ban apagó la luz.

Ban no pudo creer lo bien que le había salido. Al parecer, distraído como estaba, Ginji no había notado para nada que había sido él, Ban, quien con un rápido movimiento quebró un lado de la cama para que se rompiera. Había sido todo una excusa para compartir la cama. Con tal de tenerlo a su lado…

_Aléjate. No te me acerques. ¡Fuera, lejos de mí pervertido! ¡Que te vayas!_

- _BAN._

- Waaaaah.

- Ban.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tuve que despertarte, estabas gritando.

- Tuve una pesadilla. Soñaba con… -Ban se estremeció al recordar- ¡Fudo!

Ban volvió la cabeza a la almohada con un gruñido.

- ¿Ban, te sientes bien?

- Estoy bien, estoy bien –murmuró.- Con el sueño que tengo no tardaré en volver a dormirme. Estoy tan, tan cansado…

_Tan, tan suave, tan…_

- Ban.

- Nh?

- Ban…

- ¿Qué quieres? –gruñó despertando. Ban abrió los ojos y levantó la vista: Ginji le sonreía apenado. Ban se soltó de inmediato, porque se había quedado abrazado al pecho de Gin.

- Disculpa Ban, pero tuve que despertarte. Me estabas apretando muy fuerte… y tenía miedo que pudieras romperme un hueso, jeje… ¿Ban, estás bien?

Ban se rascó violentamente la cabeza. No estaba bien; de alguna manera compartir la cama con Ginji, el roce de su piel entre las sábanas le estaba provocando sueños. Ya había tenido una pesadilla y un sueño romántico… ¿qué seguiría?

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un poco de agua, o un vaso de leche caliente para conciliar el sueño?

- No, no quiero nada. Yo solo… necesito un baño.

Ban fue hasta el pequeño baño de la habitación de huéspedes por una ducha, y un rato más tarde salió secándose el agua de las orejas.

Ginji lo esperaba dormido. Ban se detuvo un momento para contemplar la escena: Ginji dormido y la habitación en penumbras. Se sentía extraño salir del baño, vistiendo una bata, y caminar hacia él para meterse en su cama.

_.oO Sob sob sniff Oo._

A Mido le pareció escuchar unos sollozos mientras caminaba.

- ¿Ginji? –se inclinó sobre él. Profundamente dormido, Ginji no le respondió.

Ban se metió en la cama, pero pronto notó con la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana que unas lágrimas brillaban en el rostro de su amigo.

- Ginji, ¿qué estarás soñando?... –se preguntó con el seño fruncido.

- Ban… -gimió Ginji. Al chico le sorprendió oír su nombre. –Ban… BAN NOOOO –lloró el rubio en sueños.

- ¡Ginji, despierta! –lo sacudió Ban.

- ¿Eh, qué?

- Ginji, estabas gritando…

- ¿Yo?

- Parece que tuviste una pesadilla.

- No lo recuerdo; me desperté tan bruscamente que lo olvidé.

Ban suspiró cansado.

- Ah, ya me acordé. Tuve un mal sueño y tú estabas ahí. –Ginji comenzó a contar entristecido- Soñé que entraba al Honky Tonk y tú no estabas. Natsumi había preparado albóndigas de pulpo; yo me acerqué al plato… ¡y tú te apareciste por detrás y te la comiste! ¡Y esa era la última! ¿Por qué, Ban, por qué hiciste eso? –gimoteó.

- ¡Eso fue un sueño! –le gritó.

Ginji se quedó serio y pensativo por un rato.

- Ban, creo que tengo que decirte algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que estamos en una cama fantasma.

- ¿Una cama fantasma?

- Sí, es una cama embrujada para que tengamos pesadillas y… -pero Ginji no pudo terminar con su explicación: Ban le había aplastado un puño en la cabeza.

- ¡No existe nada como una cama fantasma!

Al final decidieron que sí sería bueno un poco de leche tibia para poder dormir y fueron a la cocina.

- Pensé que serían ustedes. –dijo Shido apareciendo detrás de ellos en la cocina. Llevaba un pijama de seda azul que contrastaba mucho con la imagen mental que tenían de él.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

- ¡Shido! Verás… no podíamos dormir, así que se nos ocurrió venir por un poco de leche caliente… -explicó Ginji.

- Yo se la prepararé. –ofreció Shido caminando hacia la alacena por un par de tazas.

- Gracias Shido. –dijo Ban mientras él y Ginji se sentaban a la mesa de la cocina.

A Shido se le resbaló una taza de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- N-nada.

- Ban… -le chistó Ginji en un susurro.-Acabas de llamarlo por su nombre. –le dijo sonriendo. Ban se sorprendió. Era verdad, pero no lo había notado.

Shido llevó las tazas de leche a la mesa una a la vez.

- ¡Ay! –dijo Ban apenas tocó su taza.

- ¿Está caliente? –preguntó Ginji.

- No.

De improviso Shido tomó a Ban por la muñeca con su mano izquierda. –Tienes una astilla en el dedo –anunció mirando la mano de Ban. – ¿Recuerdas haber roto algo de madera últimamente?

Ban soltó su mano de la de Shido algo molesto, y fue Ginji quien la tomó en su lugar.

- Tienes muy buena vista. –le dijo perspicazmente.

- Tú también verías bien si dejaras de usar esos lentes tan feos.

- ¡Qué dijiste!

Los dos hombres comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada. Shido muy tranquilo porque sabía algo, y Ban con una mirada asesina de "en cuanto digas algo te mato".

- ¡AUCH!

- Ya está. Ya te la quité. –dijo Ginji llevándose el dedo de Ban a la boca.

Los Get Backers terminaron su poco de leche y volvieron a la cama.

"Dejen de estar merodeando por la casa y duerman porque tendrán que levantarse temprano mañana", les había dicho Shido.

Ginji insistió en que revisaran la cama buscando lo que causaba las pesadillas. La desarmaron y la volvieron a armar, pero no encontraron tal cosa.

- Al final no tenía nada de raro.

- No, pero lo estuve pensando Ban, y creo que ya encontré la el punto débil de la cama fantasma.

- ¡Que no hay cama fantasma!

- Tiene una debilidad –continuó muy convencido- y es que no tiene suficiente poder para atacarnos a los dos a la vez. Lo sé porque yo tuve pesadillas sólo cuando tú no estabas.

- ¿Y mientras yo dormía?...

- No soñé nada en absoluto, ni siquiera dormía.

- ¿Estabas despierto? –se extrañó Ban.

- No podía dormir. Estaba muy nervioso porque dormías a mi lado…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Siempre duermes a mi lado.

- Es diferente –murmuró apenado.-Es diferente tenerte tan cerca, compartiendo la misma cama… -se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, o lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Ah, no te enojes, Ban, no te enojes.

- No me enojo. –respondió Ban. Pero enseguida se corrigió: -No me enojo, pero con una condición…

- ¿Uh?

Ban se acomodó al lado de su amigo y lo rodeó con un abrazo.

- …Si llego a apretarte muy fuerte me despertarás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginji sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: ni que lo diga, pero no soy dueña de Get Backers ni sus personajes.**

**Por favor: déjenme reviews sí? (sé que todo autor dice eso n.ñ) Acepto sugerencias de parejas, lugares y situaciones para futuros capítulos. También díganme qué les pareció este, sí?**

**Perdón: por el abuso de diálogos.**

**Gracias: por haber leído!**


	2. Inseparables KxJ Mamoritai hito

**Y el New York Times dijo: "_WTF!"_**

**Title: En mi cama**

**Rating: Apto para todo público… aún. **

**Starred: Kazuki y Juubei, los preferidos de todos, wiiiiiii!**

**Genre: Humor! Creo que voy a poder descargar un poco de mi ridiculez!**

**Inseparables**

- Hay lugar para todos, pero tendremos que estar un poco apretados. –anunció Hven al grupo.- Hay cinco bungalow en el campamento; podemos quedarnos pero habrá que compartir.

- ¿La habitación? –preguntó Shido.

- La cama. –especificó la negociadora.

- ¡Yo con la Señorita Hven! – pidió Natsumi.

- Kazuki, yo estaré contigo para protegerte. –dijo… bueno, ya habrán adivinado quién.

- Sí.

- ¿Ban?

- Sí, Ginji.

- Shido¿me concedes el honor? –preguntó Emishi. Shido respondió con un gesto.

- Eso nos deja a nosotros dos, Jackal. –dijo Himiko.

- Así parece.

- ¡No! –Protestó Ban. –No puedo dejarte con Himiko; yo dormiré con ella.

- ¡Ban! Yo no quiero quedarme con Akabane. –llorisqueó Ginji.

Akabane era un tipo peligroso, y Mido se debatía: no debía dejar a la pequeña Himiko con Jackal, pero tampoco podía abandonar a Ginji con él.

- No seas ridículo. –le dijo Himiko.

- No hay por qué preocuparse Mido, no pienso hacerle nada a la Señorita Himiko. –aseguró Jackal.

(Chibi Himiko –llorando-: _¿A no?_)

- Ban… estás muy nervioso.-dijo Ginji en la cama notando que su amigo no dejaba de tamborilear sus dedos.

- Estoy preocupado por Himiko y Jackal.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Ginji al ver que se levantaba.

- Voy a ir a ver. –dijo decidido.

- Ban ¿sabes dónde están? –preguntó Ginji mientras caminaban en la noche.

- Sólo habrá que ver.

- ¿Seguro que no estás buscando el bungalow de Natsumi y Hven?

Pero Ban estaba demasiado preocupado para responder.

- ¡Ah, aquí están! –dijo Ginji asomándose a una ventana. -¡Oh, mira eso!

- ¡Qué! –Mido corrió a la ventana.

- Pensé que Akabane dormiría con sombrero. –dijo Ginji y Ban le pegó en la cabeza.

Tanto Akabane como Himiko dormían, y no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?-preguntó Ginji mientras volvían entre los bungalow.-Es una noche tranquila, nada malo puede pasar. Volvamos a dormir.

Pero no vieron lo que pasaba en ese momento en la cabaña por la que acababan de pasar. La de Kazuki y Juubei…

----------DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA----------

Kazuki: durmiendo.

Juubei:  durmiendo.

Bueno…

---------------------------------------------

- ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Hven a la banda por la mañana.

- Todavía faltan Kazuki y Juubei. –dijo Shido.

- ¿Aún no se han despertado?

Fueron a buscarlos; fue Ginji quien llamó a su puerta.

- Kazu, Juubei. Ya estamos por irnos.

No respondieron de inmediato.

- Sigan sin nosotros. –se oyó desde adentro después de un momento o dos.

- ¿Eh?

- Adelántense, después los alcanzaremos. –dijo Kazuki.

- Pero…

- ¡Que se vayan dijo!- gritó Juubei.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ginji.

Otra vez hubo un silencio antes de la respuesta.

- Es que no estamos en condiciones de salir… -contestó Kazuki.- Anoche…pasó algo y ahora resulta que estamos… unidos.

- ¿U-nidos? –Ginji se volteó a ver al resto.

Hubo gritos, corridas y conmoción general.

- Lo siento, admito que estuve muy inquieto anoche.-oyeron la voz de Juubei.

- No, fue mi culpa; pude haberlo prevenido.

- Creo que no podemos solos… Tendremos que pedir ayuda a alguien.

Fuera de la pequeña cabaña todos quedaron helados…

- ¿Po… podría alguien entrar a ayudarnos?- pidió tímidamente Kazuki.

Un montón de caras se pusieron azules…

- Bien, esto será rápido. –dijo felizmente Jackal abriéndose camino hacia la puerta y sacando sus escarpelos de mano a la vez.

- ¡Que- que no sea Jackal! –pidió asustado Kazu.

- Oh…-suspiró este entristecido.

- Yo los ayudaré. –se ofreció Natsumi, ya que nadie más parecía tener la mínima intención de entrar al bungalow de los muchachos.

- ¡No!- gritaron todos y la sujetaron de la ropa y de los brazos para alejarla de la puerta. Ban le tapó los ojos.

- No, no queremos que veas eso.

- ¡No tires Juubei, me duele!-gimió Kazuki.

- Lo siento, seré más suave.

Alguien más le tapó los oídos.

-Yo entraré –dijo Hven.- No me asustan.

La rubia caminó decidida, subió los pocos escalones de madera y abrió la puerta. Dentro, la imagen más bochornosa que pudieran esperar: Juubei y Kazuki en una extraña e incómoda posición, unidos… mejor dicho _enredados_ con la larga cabellera de Kazuki.

- Gracias Señorita Hven.

- Me disculpo por esto.

- Descuiden. Me pasa todas las mañanas…-contestó la negociadora compadeciéndose.

- Debí atarlo antes de dormir... –lamentó Kazuki.

- Eso nos pasa a quienes tenemos el cabello tan largo.

- Me refería a Juubei.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: ni Get Backers ni sus personajes son míos.**

**Por favor: me dejan review? Su opinión me interesa. **

**Perdón: por que fue sólo una escena suelta, sin pies ni cabeza, ni principio ni fin. Ya saben, así funciona la imaginación… Pero igual me disculpo por no haber tenido un buen plan preparado.**

**Gracias: por haber leído! Por los reviews que dejaron en el último cap y por los que sé que van a dejarle a este (ojitos grandes con estrellitas) **

**Escena extra: en el camino**

**Mamoritai hito**

(Después de un largo y tortuoso rato de tirones para el pobre Kazu.)

- Lo siento Kazuki, esta vez no pude protegerte.

- Oooow –Kazuki revoleó los ojos.-¿Otra vez vas a empezar con ese cuento? "Kazuki yo voy a protegerte"-remedó con una voz falsa- ¿Protegerme¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo útil¿Cuándo vas a cocinar¿Alguna vez preparaste mi desayuno?... ¿Y ustedes qué ven?-les dijo a todos.

- Lo siento Kazu. Pero es que nos resulta raro oírte hablándole de ese modo a Juubei.

- ¿Qué, pensaban que pasamos tantos años juntos como amigos y sin haber peleado nunca? Ilusos…

- Creo que hoy le vino –comentó Emishi a Shido por lo bajo. Éste le devolvió un codazo.

- Kazuki es hombre, nada de "le vino" para él.

- Ya sé pero…

- Kazuki, estás particularmente irascible hoy. Creo que necesitarás una sangría.-dijo Juubei con su voz calmada de siempre.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la acupuntura?

- ¡Nada, sólo quiero verte cubierto de sanguijuelas!- dijo desquiciadamente Juubei perdiendo su compostura, moviendo sus dedos como si ansiara estrangularlo.

Hilos y agujas volaron por los aires.

-¡Por Dios, soy sólo tu médico, qué diablos te haría esperar que te haga el desayuno¿Y no piensas que estoy harto de escuchar tus cascabelitos todo el tiempo¿No te han dicho que pareces un leproso andando por ahí?

Más hilos y más agujas que todos tuvieron que esquivar.

- Shido… ¿estás… _completamente _seguro?-insistió Emishi.


	3. No es broma SxE REVISADO

**Versión revisada enero de 2006.**

**Title: En mi cama**

**Rating: Apto para todo público. **

**Starred: Shido y Emishi. Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Kizna Kaseai, quien también adora esta pareja como yo n-n.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**No es broma**

- ¡Shido, tienes los pies helados!

- ¿De veras? Ya se entibiarán…

Emishi frotó con sus pies los de Shido, tratando de darles calor.

- AY, AY, NO, JAJAJAJAJAJA, COSQUILLAS…

- Tus deseos son mis órdenes.-respondió Emishi dándose a la tarea de matar a cosquillas al hombre a su lado.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BASTA, BASTA! –rogó Shido retorciéndose en la cama.

- Pensé que me pediste que te hiciera cosquillas –mintió liberándolo de la tortura de sus manos.

- No, dije que me estabas haciendo cosquillas.

- Tú me haces cosquillitas por dentro. –Shido dejó de reír y miró directamente a los ojos claros de Emishi que estaban fijos en él.- Creo haberte dicho alguna vez que desde la primera vez que te vi no he podido olvidar tus ojos.

- Emishi, si esto es una broma…

- No lo es.- se apresuró a interrumpir y acomodó su mejilla en el hombro de su compañero. –Algún día encontraré a la mujer de mi vida. Pero hasta entonces, es bueno estar a tu lado.

Shido recibió esas palabras en silencio. Emishi lo sabía, lo esperaba: sabía que Shido no era hombre que tuviera respuesta pronta para eso. Pero estaba bien así, amó ese silencio.

Sin embargo, su respiración se detuvo al sentir que las manos del chico tiraban despacio de su camisa, sacándola fuera de sus pantalones. No se atrevió a moverse ni decir nada; esas manos se estaban metiendo muy lentamente debajo de su ropa y algo más bruscamente, hacían contacto con su piel tibia.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Emishi profirió un alarido mientras Shido se reía con ganas. -¡Están fríiiias!

- Esa es mi venganza; guarda el cambio.

- ¡Tienes las manos congeladas, acaso no tienes sangre? –Emishi se quitó bruscamente las manos de Shido y las sostuvo entre las suyas. –Podrías tener problemas de circulación sanguínea, sabías? Con razón no te llega oxígeno al cerebro.

En silencio y con una sonrisa Shido se abandonó a los cuidados del bromista, que aprisionaba sus manos en las suyas y las llevaba bajo la almohada, bajo su cabeza, para darles un cálido refugio.

Tal vez estuviera confundiendo sus sentimientos con una simple nostalgia, pero esta vez sentía a Emishi como un amigo más cercano que antes. Tenía que confesarse que no había pensado mucho en él desde que dejó al Fortaleza, pero estar otra vez a su lado…

- Tienes una mirada muy dulce –le dijo.

- ¿Quieres chuparme un ojo? –respondió Emishi. De haber estado parado, Shido hubiera perdido el equilibrio con esas palabras.

- ¡Eres un payaso!

- Y tú un tipo muy seco.-le dio un lengüetazo en la cara, a lo perro.

Shido protestó por eso y comenzaron la guerra más dulce, con puros pellizcos, tirones de orejas y cosquillas. El Maestro de las Bestias quiso darle fin al combate sacando su arma secreta letal… pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus manos ya no estaban frías, Emishi las había calentado bien. Ahora eran simplemente un par de manos en la cintura de su amigo.

Pero fue Emishi quien acabó eso; diciendo unas palabras en su oído paralizó todos sus movimientos, neutralizó todas sus defensas.

- …y no es broma.-le aseguró.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: Get Backers no me pertenece y blah blah blah…**

**Por favor: díganme qué opinaron de esta remodelación. No borré nada de lo anterior, sólo lo seguí un poco más. Sé que muchos que ya leyeron, ni verán esto… pero si lo leñiste me gustaría saber qué opinás.**

**Perdón: porque sigue siendo corto.**

**Gracias: por todo! Por inspirarme, por animarme, por pasar a leer al menos. Muchas gracias! **


	4. Talento y Habilidad KxJ

**E-3………… Agua. **

**Title: En mi cama**

**Rating: Esta vez insinúa un poco más, así que la clasificación sube. **

**Starred: Kazuki y Juubei, a pedido del público XD.**

**Genre: Shounen ai… a pedido del público también X). **

**Talento y Habilidad**

No soy digno de dormir en tu cama.

La lámpara de aceite que dejamos encendida aún arde con sus últimas fuerzas. Yo te veo, tan hermoso, tan calmo, tan blanco. Casi ni te noto respirar; sólo el color de tus mejillas apagan el miedo de que la muerte ha venido esta noche a arrancarte de mi lado.

No soy digno de dormir en tu cama; ni siquiera de respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras.

- ¿A dónde vas? –llegas por detrás al notar que me voy. Tus dedos de apariencia frágil se entrelazan con fuerza sobre mi pecho, impidiéndome avanzar.

No respondo de inmediato.

- No puedo quedarme en tu cama. No está bien.

- No entiendo de qué estás hablando. –dices y me devuelves a tu lado llevándome de la mano.

De vuelta en tu lecho noto que tus ojos están clavados en mí. Me están diciendo algo sin hablar¿pero qué es? Esta expresión en tu rostro no puedo descifrarla. Hay algo que me pides, pero no sé qué.

De pronto cierras tus ojos y todo se hace más claro. Tomaste esa actitud de suprema concentración que sé que adoptas sólo cuando te tomas en serio una batalla, cuando estás dispuesto a dar en ella lo mejor de ti.

Me abro espacio entre tu ropa porque sé que eso es lo que quieres. Tu piel parece iluminar la noche.

Trazo con un dedo el camino de una vena que se dibuja en tu pecho blanco como un relámpago rompiendo el cielo. A decir verdad, se parece a un río azul atravesando un campo nevado.

Agua y nieve. Son imágenes que contrastan mucho con el ardor de tu piel a mi contacto.

Tus dedos, tan talentosos en dirigir y gobernar cientos de hilos de seda al más mínimo movimiento, se abren camino en mi piel, haciéndome estremecer hasta la última fibra. Si quiero ponerme a tu nivel tendré que sacar a relucir mis habilidades también.

Utilizo mis conocimientos en acupuntura para recorrer tu anatomía con mis manos buscando tus puntos más sensibles. Y me alegra enterarme cuando los encuentro.

Tus ojos siguen cerrados como si rezaras, y tus labios piden devotamente un beso. La llama a punto de extinguirse se pone tan inquieta como nuestros cuerpos, y nuestras sombras en la pared parecen amarse como si no pudieran esperar por nosotros.

Te veo por última vez en una efímera oscuridad roja cuando al fin la luz se va.

Tus dedos siguen sobre mi piel como si buscaran la respuesta de algo. Hay algo que me piden; es una súplica y es una orden.

Y voy a acceder a ella.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: Get Backers pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Pero Kazu y Juubei no: ésos les pertenecen a las fangirls.**

**Por favor: ya saben qué les voy a pedir acá ¿o lo quieren con un dibujo? XD ¡Déjenme reviews! Quiero saber qué piensan. Ah, y si alguna es fana de Harry Potter, cordialmente la invito a pasar por mi profile y ver los fanfics que hay en stock; con suerte encuentre alguno de su agrado. ¡Y quiero reviews ahí también! XD**

**Perdón: Porque las notas iniciales están cada vez más raras.**

**Gracias: por haber leído, por seguir leyendo, por dejarme reviews con su opinión y sugerencia. Gracias a todas.**


	5. Respuestas para Akabane AxG

**No, no estoy drogada.**

**Title: En mi cama. **

**Rating: Creo que vuelve a estar disponible casi para cualquiera. Sólo advierto a aquellos que estén tocados por una muerte cercana. Se habla de muertes y asesinatos en esta historia. Si aún están _muy_ sensibles, les recomiendo seguir leyendo en otro momento.**

**Starred: Ginji y Akabane. Dedicado a _Windy_ :), quien me pidió esta pareja.**

**Genre: Ni idea… supongo que drama. (Nota personal: es grave que no pueda diferenciar un angs de una parodia, de un policial, de un slash… hablarlo con mi analista. XDDD)**

**Respuestas para Akabane**

Los grillos hacían mucho ruido en esa noche de verano. Se estaban volviendo molestos, pero no podía hacer algo como salir y ponerse a matar grillos. Se contentó con tratar de ignorarlos lo mejor posible.

Vio que el chico aún seguía parado cerca de la ventana, reluctante de meterse en la cama.

- Vamos amigo, no te pongas exigente. Hay poco lugar, así que tenemos que compartir.

El muchacho caminó hacia la cama como si hacerlo le costara un gran trabajo de voluntad.

- Eso es, sé buen chico y métete en la cama. Cuida de taparte bien los pies.

Ginji se metió en la cama bajo su mirada, y se subió las mantas hasta la nariz, dejando apenas visibles sus grandes ojos. Akabane le sonrió ampliamente.

- Eres un chico muy curioso ¿sabías? Y siempre me diviertes mucho.

- A Usted le divierten cosas muy raras. –respondió Ginji con la voz algo afectada, mitad por estar hablando desde debajo de las sábanas, mitad por un leve temblor en ella. Akabane levantó las cejas con sorpresa. –A Usted le divierte cortar a la gente.

- Y tú recuperas cosas perdidas por dinero: trabajo es trabajo, querido amigo.-dijo simplemente.

- ¡Pero a usted le divierte!

- ¿Tú no disfrutas tu trabajo? –preguntó con inocencia.

- ¡Pero su trabajo es matar a la gente! –chilló Ginji.-Usted mata a la gente y lo disfruta.

- ¿Que disfruto matando a la gente?-el doctor lo pensó un momento- No sé si disfruto o no matando a la gente, pero sé que a veces necesito recordarme ese detalle.-dijo sacando y volviendo a guardar sus escarpelos en un abrir y cerrar de mano.

Ginji se estremeció con horror al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¡Pero eso está mal Akabane!

- ¿Que está mal? Siempre me gustó ser el mejor en lo que hago, y tengo dotes como asesino ¡así que por qué no aprovecharlas!-concluyó felizmente.

Ginji lo miraba ceñudo; su miedo cedía un poco y comenzaba a estar molesto.

- No me mires así. –pidió Akabane con atisbos de un pucherito. –Te aseguro que tengo una buena razón para hacerlo.-dijo al final dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa charla.

- Puedes tener todas las razones que quieras –chilló Ginji- pero dudo que alguna sea buena. Ninguna razón es buena para matar a las personas.

Jackal lo miró por un momento, luego volvió la vista al techo.

- Digamos que estaba en mi destino que me convirtiera en un asesino. Yo traje la muerte a este mundo desde el mismo día en que nací. Mi madre murió durante el parto, así que en cierta forma podría decirse que yo la maté. A la mujer que tanto ansié tener a mi lado toda mi infancia, yo la maté.

" No fue así con mi padre. Alguien más lo hizo. Él no tenía nada que ver. Te confieso que esto me dejó furioso, triste y desesperanzado sucesivamente. Nunca entendí porqué tuvo que morir un hombre inocente. No ganaban nada llevándose su vida, y yo perdía mucho. Yo lo perdía todo.

" Pero después de darle vueltas por mucho tiempo al asunto, comprendí que no encontraría las respuestas que buscaba hasta que yo mismo hiciera otro tanto. Si mataba a alguien tal vez entendería lo sucedido, las verdaderas razones detrás de la acción de un asesino.

" Aún no he encontrado las respuestas que buscaba, pero mientras sigo matando a la gente por ninguna razón siento que me acerco cada vez más a responder la pregunta que no me ha abandonado todos estos años¿por qué tuvo que morir mi padre?

Akabane suspiró despacio ¿porqué le había contado eso? Volteó a ver a su compañero y sonrió al verlo profundamente dormido. Contrariamente de lo que pudiera decirse de él en el campo de batalla, el chico no parecía ser alguien de quien debiera cuidarse. Sabía que podía contarle lo que quisiera, desnudar su alma ante él, arrancarse el corazón y ponerlo en sus manos: Ginji jamás lo lastimaría.

Ese chico sí era curioso. Tal vez algún día también encontrara respuestas para su misterio.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: Get Backers no me pertenece ¿van a entender eso de una vez? XD**

**Por favor: Reviews! Pero no sólo reviews, esta vez voy a ponerme más exigente: Quiero reviews sinceros por favor. Bueno o malo díganme lo que de verdad piensan de esta y todas las historias de "en mi cama", y de la autora también si es necesario. Sólo la verdad nos permite terreno firme para futuras decisiones, así que sinceramente apreciaré su honestidad.**

**Perdón: porque esta vez tampoco pensé cómo fue que Gin y Jackal terminaron juntos. Sólo pasó, okay? XP Perdón tbn por la tardanza en actualizar y contestar rvs, ya que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo mi propia pc, me cuesta un poco.**

**Gracias: por haber leído todo esto. Gracias por dejarme reviews. Es por ustedes que escribo. …Mentira, lo hago porque me sobra el tiempo, pero gracias de todas formas XD. That's all folks!**


	6. Hitori Janai BxA

"**_En un momento pensé escribir algo como 'lavame sucio', pero después cambié de opinión."_ Kurodo Akabane.**

**Title: En mi cama. **

**Rating: T**

**Starred: Ban y Akabane.**

**Genre: Shounen ai, humor. Slash muy leve.**

**Dedicate: Para _Momichilee_ que quiso un Akabane-Ban :).**

**Hitori janai**

- Ban, Ban, vamos a la playa.

- En un momento Ginji, tenemos que registrarnos.

- Este parece ser un hotel muy bueno –comentó Shido echando un vistazo al lobby -¿Seguro que tenemos con qué pagarlo?

- Eso espero. –contestó Ban.

- Por supuesto que tenemos con qué –dijo Hven volviendo después de haberlos registrados a todos-, conseguí que nos hicieran un _gran_ descuento. Tendremos que acomodarnos de a dos por habitación.

- ¡Otra vez? –gritó Ban.

- ¡Intenta pagarte una habitación para ti solo si tanto te molesta! –rugió molesta la rubia.

Ban no tenía con qué discutirle a eso, pero en ese momento surgió algo más importante. Por encima del hombro de Hven vio que Jackal se había acercado a Ginji y le estaba diciendo algo en voz baja.

Ban corrió y casi se cae al frenar en seco.

- Ni se te ocurra; no voy a dejar que duermas con Ginji. –amenazó Ban a Akabane. Este último sonrió como siempre.

- Eso supuse –dijo con una risita.-A decir verdad, como vi que tanto te había molestado que durmiera con la Señorita Himiko, esta vez pensé cambiar de compañero para no incomodarte. Lo último que quisiera es caer más bajo en tu estima, Ban Mido. –se burló sutilmente Jackal. –Voy a pedírselo otra vez a ella.

- ¡Tampoco!-objetó Ban.

- Pero todos los demás ya tiene compañero…

Ban hizo rechinar sus dientes. No quería a Akabane ni con Himiko ni con Ginji…

- Entonces te quedarás conmigo –decidió.-Y Himiko podrá quedarse con Ginji.

Akabane rió por lo bajo y no dijo nada; dio la media vuelta y se fue.

- Ban¿vas a estar bien?-preguntó Ginji.

- ¡Señorita Himiko, Señorita Himiko, vamos a la playa!-invitó alegremente Natsumi, tirándola de un brazo.-Póngase su bikini y vayamos al mar.

- ¿Eh¿Mi bikini? N-no… mejor yo me quedo en el hotel…

- ¿No será que no quieres ponerte el bikini porque subiste un poco de peso?-preguntó Hven pícaramente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Ginji, tú sí vendrás¿cierto? –continuó Natsumi.

- ¡Claro!

Y así el grupo dejó el lobby.

- ¿De verdad no vienes? –preguntó Ban a Himiko mientras salían.

- Prefiero quedarme.

- No te pareces en nada a la Himiko que conozco. La Himiko que conocí hubiera sido la primera en correr hasta el mar. –Himiko no contestó nada.- ¿Sabes, yo no pienso que hayas subido de peso… ¡Pienso que te estás volviendo una vieja amargada, así nunca vas a conseguir novio! –dijo Ban sacándole la lengua y corrió tras los demás. Himiko corrió tras él para golpearlo, pero en un momento se estaban sonriendo el uno al otro.

- Ban¿sabes dónde está Akabane? –preguntó Ginji a su compañero que trataba de dormir a la sombra.

- No lo sé. Pero me alegro que no esté aquí. Si voy a tener que soportarlo a la noche, al menos no quiero verle la cara durante el día.

- ¿Ban, no crees que sea un vampiro? –dijo Ginji en tono de secreto.

- Puede ser…- Ban se dio vuelta para no escuchar más estupideces.

Ginji se levantó y dejó dormir a Ban.

- Ey, idiota.-Ginji se dio vuelta sabiendo que le hablaban a él. Ban le lanzó el bronceador –Toma esto: si no vas a quedarte a la sombra, mejor que uses protección.

- Gracias Ban. –sonrió Ginji, pero pronto llamó su atención algo detrás de Ban. El castaño también se dio vuelta: allí estaban Kazuki y Juubei con otra de sus cursis escenitas: Juubei le estaba poniendo bronceador en los hombros mientras Kazuki sostenía su cabello. Mido miró aún más atrás de ellos; a pesar de la distancia no tenía duda que era Himiko quien desde una de las ventanas del hotel miraba la playa.

- ¡Ey, Mido, nos falta uno!- llamó Emishi invitándolo a un improvisado partido de beach voley. Ban apagó su cigarrillo en la arena (qué sucio ¬¬) y fue con ellos.

- Esto no me había pasado antes.-dijo Emishi caminando con los brazos extendidos cuando volvían al hotel.

- ¿No te diste cuenta de usar protección solar? –dijo Shido.

- Sí lo hice, pero ya era muy tarde.

- Necesitas una ducha fría. –le recomendó Shido y entraron a la habitación que compartían.

- ¿Ban, tú estarás bien?- se preocupó Ginji por la perspectiva de su amigo de compartir una habitación con Kurodo Akabane.

- Por supuesto que estaré bien, con quién crees que estás hablando. Tú cuida a Himiko, sí?

- En tu lugar yo le diría a tu amigo que se cuide. –dijo Akabane llegando detrás de ellos.

- Jackal. ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Desde cuando te debo explicaciones Mido?- dijo pasando al lado de ellos. –Nos vemos.

Por alguna razón Ban temblaba de rabia, y tenía los puños tan apretados que se hacía daño a sí mismo.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

- Sí…-suspiró y trató de calmarse- Esta vez tenemos camas separadas, sólo tengo que soportarlo en la misma habitación hasta la mañana.

Pasaron por una puerta que estaba abierta. Dentro, Kazuki y Juubei tenían otra de sus tiernos momentos: Kazuki estaba arrodillado sobre la cama mientras Juubei peinaba su cabello en una larga trenza.

- Ah, Kazu, Juubei, buenas noches.-saludó Ginji desde la puerta.

- Buenas noches-respondió Kazuki. –…Ya aprendí mi lección. –sonrió tímidamente. Todos recordaban su último percance.

- Pero esta vez dormirán en camas separadas –dijo Ginji. Juubei y Kazuki miraron para todos lados.

- Sí… claro… ñ.ñUuuuu.

Ban revoleó los ojos. Le deseó buenas noches a su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y a los otros dos con un gesto de la mano, y emprendió su camino hacia la habitación que le producía esa sensación de patíbulo.

Cuando entró Akabane ya se había cambiado para dormir y estaba doblando la ropa que se había sacado.

- Bienvenido.-saludó cuando lo vio entrar. Ban cerró la puerta de un portazo. Por alguna razón Jackal parecía muy divertido con todo, y eso sacaba de quicio a Ban.

El chico comenzó a desvestirse muy conciente de que Jackal lo miraba sin perder detalle. Miró por sobre su hombro y lo vio sentado en la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera en el cine esperando a que empezara una película.

- ¿Y tú de qué te sonríes? –le gritó.

Akabane sólo respondió con una sonrisa más amplia. Distendió la cama y se acostó.

- Buenas noches.-saludó y apagó la luz.

Ban terminó de cambiarse en la oscuridad y se acostó. Pero no hubo terminado de acomodarse cuando notó que Akabane se le metía en la cama.

- ¡Jackal, qué diablos haces aquí!

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

- Baaa-an. Ban, despierta.-canturreó la voz de Ginji.

Ban despertó para ver cómo ocho muchachos entraban a la habitación. Pronto se dio cuenta que eran sólo cuatro y que estaba viendo borroso.

- Qué bueno verte en una sola pieza. – dijo Shido por saludo.

- Parece que Jackal es muy pulcro. –comentó Kazuki viendo la apenas desordenada cama de Jackal, que contrastaba mucho con el revoltijo en el que Ban dormía. Era obvio que pensara eso, pensó Ban, ya que Akabane ni siquiera había dormido en su propia cama.

- Ban¿bajas a desayunar? Después vamos a ir a la playa.

- En realidad se debe esperar una hora después de comer antes de meterse al mar.-apuntó Juubei.

- Sí, en un minuto –dijo Ban fregándose los ojos.-Sólo quiero darme una ducha antes de bajar.

- No te tardes. Nos vemos abajo. –saludó Ginji y salieron dejando a Ban solo en la habitación.

Miró alrededor. Akabane… ¿había sido un sueño? Supo muy bien que no en cuanto trató de moverse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tomó un momento para despertar por completo.

La cama de verdad quedó hecha un desastre, notó. Se sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

Sobre la mesita vio un cenicero con los restos de los cigarrillos que se habían fumado juntos; sólo una de las cosas que habían compartido esa noche. Ban pensaba en Jackal como un _degenerado-pervertido-maníaco de los cuchillos_ pero no había sido así. Y además resultó un muy buen amante. La verdad, fue muy dulce. Pero no como esas mariconadas que hacían Juubei y Kazuki. Ban decidió que desde ese momento tendría una opinión distinta de Kurodo Akabane.

Fregándose los ojos una vez más, se levantó y fue al baño, y abrió una canilla para tomar una ducha.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

- Ah, no pude dormir bien con mi piel quemada –se lamentó Emishi.- Qué molesto, fue muy incómodo.

- ¿Eso crees? Intenta dormir con un conejo epiléptico.-dijo Juubei mordazmente mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada. Se inclinó hacia Kazuki a su lado y le habló por lo bajo, apenas moviendo los labios - ¿Qué diablos tenías anoche? Me llenaste de patadas.

- Pero, estaban durmiendo en camas separadas- dijo Ginji.

- Es que… soy sonámbulo… -mintió Kazuki, pero como vio que eso no explicaba nada, se cayó la boca y volvió a su jugo de naranja.

- Yo no me puedo quejar; Natsumi resultó una excelente compañera de cuarto. –dijo Hven. –Anoche me hiciste un gran favor.

- Sí. Anoche vino el gerente del hotel y me preguntó si quería cambiar la habitación. Así que me dieron la suite. Tenía un hidromasaje, televisor¡y toda la comida que yo quisiera! –contó alegremente Natsumi.

- No sabía que hubiera una habitación así.-dijo Shido.

Se oyeron pasos estruendosos bajando por la escalera y un segundo más tarde apareció Ban, que se echó como un huracán directo al rincón donde Akabane se sentaba muy tranquilo rodeado de cinco platos y comía un poco de cada uno.

- ¡Akabane! –rugió Ban.

- Buenos días.-respondió muy tranquilo sin dejar de comer ni levantar la mirada.

- Dijimos que sería un secreto.

- Yo no he habierto la boca.

- ¡_Eresunmalditodegeneradosuciopervertidoretorcidoporquémehicisteeso_! –dijo Ban a través de los dientes apretados.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó distraído.

- Mi trasero –dijo en voz baja, pero no con menos odio-; me cortaste y escribiste "Jackal estuvo aquí".

Akabane se rió divertido de su travesura.

- ¡No te rías, desgraciado¿Qué voy a explicarle a Ginji cuando lo vea¿Qué pasará cuando esté con una chica?

- No me preocupa, no soy celoso.

Ban se sentía a punto de llorar de la rabia.

- ¡Desaparécelo!

Akabane tragó lo que tenía en la boca y lo miró un momento antes de volver a su desayuno.

- Puedo rebanarte una nalga si quieres.

- ¡Te voy a matar! –aulló Mido desesperado.

- ¡Inténtalo! –invitó divertido- ¿qué te parece esta noche? Con permiso. –Akabane se levantó de la mesa, cargó dos platos y se fue comiendo.

- Ey, Ban, nos vamos!- llamó alegremente Ginji, sin idea de esa conversación.

- ¿A la playa? No… yo mejor me quedo… -contestó desanimado. Se quedó cabizbajo parado donde estaba.

Alguien llegó y le dio una palmada en la herida fresca. Ban se dio vuelta dispuesto a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a quien lo había hecho, pero se detuvo: era Himiko.

- No estás solo, Ban.

- Himiko… ¿tú también? –ella asintió apenas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio sin saber qué decirse. Ban no quería hacer preguntas.

- Kagami tiene uno igual. –comentó Himiko hablando por fin.

- Kagami… Kagami… -a Ban le tomó un momento recordar de quién hablaban.- ¿Ah, Kagami también? …Un momento… ¿Himiko, cómo sabes?

- ¿Eh, ah, qué, yo¡Me voy a la playa!- dijo y salió corriendo.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: Get Backer y sus personajes… ya saben.**

**Por favor: nótese que lo que hizo Kurodo Akabane está MAL. NO marquen a sus amantes.**

**Perdón: por la tardanza en actualizar, en responder los rv. Esta es la última historia que publique hasta que vuelva a casa, voy a tratar de ponerme más al día cuando me siente frente a mi propia pc, al menos antes de que empiece con los exámenes finaes.**

**Gracias: Por seguir leyendo, por dejarme reviews y por animarme a seguir.**

**Escena extra**

- Akabaneeeee, lo hiciste de vuelta! -gritó Ban saliendo desnudo del baño.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Aquí... -mostró un corte en su nalga derecha que decía "soy reinsidente".

- La próxima vez que te metas en mi cama como anoche dirá "soy adicto".- respondió entrando al baño con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta en las indignadas/furiosas narices de Ban.

Fue directo a la ducha y dejó correr el agua. Le llamó la atención un fino hilito de sangre que corría por su pierna. Se volvió hacia el espejo y pudo leer una inscripción en su piel:

_rebas sereiuq iS_

_ozih em néiuq_

_la amall zilef_

_6346622551_


	7. Akai ito KxJ BxG

**Dos por uno es oferta… y si lo lavás destiñe.**

**Title: En mi cama**

**Rating: K. Apto para todo público, contiene violencia menor.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Starred: Pareja doble: KazukixJuubei y BanxGinji, dedicado a Angichi.**

**Akai ito**

Kazuki había tomado por costumbre frecuentar el Honky Tonk. Era la mejor excusa que tenía para rondar cerca de Ginji y ver cómo se encontraba. Aunque no siempre coincidían sus visitas con los momentos en que el rubio estaba en el bar, este sí fue uno de esos días.

- Yo no tuve la culpa –las voces se hacían más claras y fuertes a medida que los Get Backers se acercaban a la puerta y entraban al bar.

- Te pedí que esperaras un momento junto al auto, y que lo movieras si hacía falta.

- No hubiera podido moverlo, no sé manejar, y mucho menos estacionarlo; lo más probable es que lo estrellara. Además, te estabas tardando mucho…

- Y no pudiste esperar, ¿será que acaso no puedo pedirte ni siquiera un favor?

- ¡AUCH! –Ban golpeó a Ginji en la cabeza.

- ¡Ey!-se quejó Juubei que estaba allí con Kazuki. –No puedo tolerar esa falta de respeto hacia el Emperador Relámpago –le comentó a su amigo- Ese Ban Mido es muy violento.

- Te equivocas. Eso es solamente una muestra de cariño –dijo tiernamente Natsumi levantando sus tazas de té vacías. –Bueno, ESO SÍ es violencia.

En ese momento Ban y Ginji estaban tratando de estrangularse y electrocutarse mutuamente.

- ¡Ban, no le pegues!- lo retó Natsumi con un tono de súplica en la voz.

- Vas a dejarlo idiota a golpes. –dijo Paul.

- Creo que alguien ya se me adelantó en eso- respondió Ban.

Lo siguiente fue muy repentino; sucedió todo tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a quejarse: las espaldas de Ban y de Ginji se unieron de golpe y muchas vueltas de hilo los mantenían firmemente atados uno al otro.

- Son muy ruidosos. –dijo Kazuki, saliendo tranquilamente del bar. Juubei miró por última vez la escena y lo siguió.

- Kazuki ¿esa técnica…? –le preguntó una vez afuera.

- Sí. –respondió ocultando una sonrisa con éxito parcial.

- Sólo la vi usar una vez. –recordó Juubei con una sonrisa.

- Esa técnica la usaba mi madre…

-------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención. No sabía qué era y quise ver.

- ¡Si no sabías que era hubieras preguntado, en lugar de meter tus torpes manos, niña!

- ¡Que no soy niña!

- ¡Ni siquiera eso tienes de bueno!

Unos jóvenes Juubei y Kazuki comenzaron a atacarse.

SGRASHH…

- Dis… dis… culpa.

- Rompiste mi kimono…

- Lo siento, ya te dije que…

Kazuki se lanzó sobre Juubei y rodaron por el piso a los golpes.

- ¡Qué es este escándalo! –gritó severamente una mujer, entrando a la habitación. Los chicos dejaron de pelear de inmediato para rendirle honores: Juubei se dobló en una reverente inclinación y Kazuki tocó el tatami con la frente.

- Madre…

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Los muchachos se irguieron de inmediato.

- ¡Rasgó mi kimono! –acusó Kazuki, y al segundo siguiente la habitación se llenó de las voces de los chicos, acusándose uno al otro y hablando a la vez.

- ¡Me mordió!

- ¡Tiró mi cabello!

- ¡Me pisó!

- ¡Me llamó cara de mono!

- ¡¡Silencio! –la mujer hábilmente unió a los chicos, espalda contra espalda, en un ovillo de hilos de seda. Se dirigió a su hijo –Kazuki: sabes que tengo que viajar. ¿Cómo podré partir con el espíritu tranquilo si sé que mostrarás este comportamiento en mi ausencia? –y luego a Juubei- Juubei: suponía que cuidarías a Kazuki estos tres días, pero en cambio te encuentro peleando con él.

Sin otra palabra salió de la habitación dejándolos atados como estaban.

Los chicos permanecieron castigados toda la tarde, y a pesar de que estaban muy dispuestos a colaborar para librarse del otro, no pudieron hacer nada por separarse. Pronto llegó la noche y aún seguían sentados en el piso, mirando en direcciones opuestas.

- No eres más que una niñita caprichosa, está muy bien que te disciplinen, ¿pero qué tengo que ver yo en esto!

- ¡Que ya te dije que no soy una niña! –Kazuki se inclinó haciendo que Juubei se doblara dolorosamente sobre su espalda. En represalia, este último se inclinó con más fuerza y Kazuki gritó al quedar de cabeza y con las piernas en el aire.

- Por lo visto aún siguen peleando. –dijo su madre desde la puerta y dio la media vuelta tan prono como llegó.

- ¡Madre!- la detuvo Kazuki- Madre por favor desátanos. Desátanos aunque sea para que podamos comer.

Había una bandeja cerca de ellos con comida que les habían llevado, y que no pudieron probar hasta el momento.

- Entonces parece que podrán irse a dormir sin comer. –respondió y cerró la puerta.

Pero pronto Juubei se dio cuenta que antes de irse había cortado los hilos exactos que liberaban su brazo izquierdo, mientras el resto de sus cuerpos permanecía atado como antes.

Juubei acercó la bandeja de comida con un pie y empezó a comer vorazmente.

- Toma.- dijo apiadándose del hambre del chico a su lado. Pasó un poco de comida sobre su cabeza, para llegar a la boca de Kazuki.

- Un poco más abajo.-pidió Kazuki, y Juubei intentó estirar más el brazo. –Un poco más. Más adelante. No, para el otro lado. ¡AH!

- Perdón. –No podía verlo pero Juubei supo que no intencionalmente le había aplastado la comida en la cara a Kazuki. Lo intentó de nuevo, y así fue como alimentó a Kazuki esa noche, siguiendo sus indicaciones…

Caminaron despacio hasta la cama, tratando de coordinar sus movimientos para poder acostarse.

- ¿Estás bien tapado? –Juubei acomodó las sábanas con cierta dificultad.

- Sí- Después de un rato en silencio en la cama, Kazuki habló: -Perdóname. Por haber roto tu estuche.

- Ese era mi estuche favorito. Perteneció a mi abuelo, es muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé, por eso quise limpiarlo. Quería agradecerte por el dolor de muela que me curaste la otra vez. No bastaba decir "gracias", quería hacer algo por ti. Por eso lo tomé; pero entonces entraste y me asusté, y se me resbaló de las manos…

- No llores.

- ¡No estoy llorando!-chilló Kazuki. Estaba tan arrepentido que su voz de llenaba de angustia y lo dejaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- No está tan arruinado –Juubei trató de restar importancia al problema. –Sólo se salió la tapa. Creo que podré arreglarlo sin problemas.

- ¡Te ayudaré si es necesario! –Juubei sonrió. -¿Perdóname, si?- insistió Kazuki.

- Está bien. Y tú… -Juubei se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad- perdóname por haberte tirado del pelo… Y por el pisotón… Y por haber metido los dedos en tu nariz… Y…

- Te perdono- se apresuró Kazuki, antes de que siguiera con una lista interminable.

- Kazuki…lo estuve pensando… Yo te protegeré. Mi familia siempre ha protegido a la tuya y yo también lo haré. Para eso he nacido. Yo te protegeré, durante los tres días que no este tu madre y durante toda tu vida.

- Nh-nhá. No necesito que me protejas si dejas de atacarme. Sé bueno conmigo; no tires de mi cabello ni me empujes. Sé dulce y te aseguro que no habrá nada más en el mundo que me aflija. Y no vuelvas a decir que me cuidas porque es una tradición o tu trabajo: quiero que seamos amigos.

- …Yo también. –Kazuki se sonrojó cuado la mano de Juubei acarició suavemente su mejilla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una suerte que el Honky Tonk no tuviera mucha clientela, que pudiera escandalizarse con el espectáculo que estaban brindado Ban y Ginji.

Kazuki regresó al Bar más tarde. Al verlo entrar, los Get Backers intentaron correr hacia él, los dos a la vez, los dos por su cuenta, pero lo único que lograron fue perder el equilibrio y caer.

Kazuki caminó hacia ellos. Desde el suelo le llamaban las voces de los muchachos, quienes, con ruegos uno y con amenazas otro, trataban de persuadirlo de que los liberara.

- Kazuki- llamó Ginji, habiendo rodado dorsal y ahogando la voz de Ban que quedó de cara aplastado contra piso.- ¡Kazu, por favor desátanos, necesito ir al baño!

No sabía qué tenía Ginji pero nunca podía decirle que no.

Estaba a punto de acceder a su pedido cuando la mano de Juubei se apoyó en su hombro.

- Ella no lo hubiera hecho.- dijo simplemente.

Kazuki suspiró ¿El Emperador Relámpago o su madre? Se volvió a su amigo:

- Supongo que nunca tendré su habilidad o su fuerza de carácter. Creo que todavía me falta mucho para dominar esa técnica.

- Esa mañana, antes de emprender su viaje, ella volvió y cortó todos los hilos. –recordó Juubei.

- Te equivocas –corrigió el Maestro de los Hilos tomando las manos del chico y entrelazando con él sus dedos- , no cortó todos los hilos. Esa mañana mi madre creó un hilo tan fuerte que ni siquiera ella misma podría cortar. Es el Hilo Rojo que une nuestros meñiques Juubei.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, embelesados, como si estuvieran en otro mundo.

A un par de metros de ellos, e ignorando su conversación, los Get Backers lograron sentarse.

- Esos dos se llevan muy bien –comentó Ginji lamentando que su relación con Ban no se pareciera un poco a eso.

- Ellos se conocen hace mucho tiempo –dijo Ban.

- A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerte de niño, Ban- sonrió Ginji.

- A mí no. –Ginji se entristeció por la crueldad de su amigo, pero Ban siguió: -Creo que nos conocimos en el momento justo. Si te hubiera conocido antes, hubieras pasado desapercibido para mí como tanta gente. Y lo mismo yo para ti. Pero nos conocimos en el momento exacto, cuando más necesitábamos uno del otro. Y ese es el lazo que nos une con tata fuerza.

OWARI.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: Get Backers no me pertenece. La tradición del "Hilo Rojo del Destino" pertenece a la cultura nipona. Es la creencia de que un hilo rojo (invisible) une los meñiques de las personas que están destinadas a ser el uno para el otro. Romántico, no?**

**Por favor: déjenme review, lean mis otros fics, recen por la paz mundial.**

**Perdón: por ser una pésima onomatopeyista.**

**Gracias: Por leer y seguir leyendo. Sus reviews me animan mucho y me dan ideas para futuras historias, no dejen de hacerlo. Gracias!**


	8. Cuantos más, mejor B,G,S,K,J,A,K,E,M

**Tanto fic, tanto fic, y terminé soñando que me metía a la cama de Ginji ñ ñU. Es verdad XP.**

**Title: En mi cama**

**Rating: T. **

**Genre: Humor.**

**Starred: Todos! (orgía? XD).**

**Cuantos más, mejor**

- ¡Qué suerte que tuvimos, Ban! –le dijo Ginji a su amigo mientras se repantigaban en la cama (_sobre_ la cama) –Qué suerte que Hevn tuviera que viajar justo en esta fecha y nos dejara quedarnos en su departamento.

- Eso es porque soy muy confiable.

FLASH BACK+

Hevn: Escuchen, NO confío en ustedes y son las últimas personas a las que les dejaría mi casa, pero hago esto sólo por Fluffy (muestra un caniche blanco y lanudo que lleva en brazos), no puedo llevarlo y no se puede quedar solo; quiero que lo cuiden bien mientras no estoy.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK +

OTRO FLASH BACK +

Ban (con una gran sonrisa): Shiiiido, a vos te gustan los animales: tomá uno (le encaja el perro). ¿Te importaría cuidarlo por unos días? ¡Gracias! (no espera la respuesta de Shido y se va corriendo).

FIN DEL FLASH BACK +

- Sí, tuvimos mucha suerte. –sonrió Ginji.

- Así es. –respondió Ban y se giró hacia él con un abrazo.

Le dio un besito, y luego otro, y luego otro beso más romántico mientras el abrazo se hacía más estrecho y acariciaba su espalda.

- Ahora no Ban, podrían llegar en cualquier momento… -dijo Ginji entre besos.

- No, no va a venir nadie –replicó Ban. Sonó el timbre. – Mierda ¬¬U…

Los chicos se arreglaron un poco y fueron a abrir la puerta.

- Hola- los saludó Akabane que traía un par de botellas. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación vacía -¿Soy el primero en llegar? ¿Estaban solos? Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante…

Akabane entró y Ban cerró de un portazo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Ban que estaba más cerca de la puerta atendió. Una especie de oveja bonsái entró como un rayo y enterró sus dientitos en la pierna de Ban, haciendo mucho ruido.

- Hola, ahí tenés a tu perro –dijo Shido entrando- me tomé la libertad de entrenarlo.

Para cuando Ban se hubo desprendido de la criatura, el timbre sonó por tercera vez.

- Hoooola n n. -saludó Kazuki.

- ¿Ban, empezamos a pedir comida? –preguntó Ginji.

- Bueno. –Ban tomó el teléfono y llamó al número que figuraba en uno de los muchos imanes de delivery que tapizaban la heladera de Hevn. Pidió pizza (con anchoas)

- Yo no como pizza, pedime tres empanadas de verdura –le pidió Kazuki.

- Sí, y tres empanadas de verdura –dijo Ban al teléfono.

- Y papas fritas. –le pidió Ginji.

- Y papas fritas –repitió Ban.

- Y más cerveza. –dijo Shido.

- Y que lo traiga una chica. –pidió Akabane.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Abrieron y del otro lado encontraron a Sakura y Juubei.

- Hola. –saludó este.

- Hola, vine a traer a mi hermanito. Es bastante tarde y no quería que saliera solo a esta hora; la Fortaleza se pone jodida de noche, viste? Te venden paco en las esquinas y versiones truchas de Windows XP…

- Sakura basta… -le murmuró Juubei muy avergonzado.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte? –le preguntó Ginji amablemente. Sakura le echó un vistazo a la habitación, donde Shido corría en calzones, Akabane había ido al baño sin cerrar la puerta y Kazuki le revisaba el armario a Hevn mirando la ropa que más le gustaba.

- Nnnno, gracias n ñU. –respondió. –Chau hermanito, si se hace muy tarde pedite un taxi, yo lo pago cuando llegues.

Juubei se sintió muy agradecido de que no se hubiera quedado.

Antes que la puerta se hubiera cerrado detrás de él ya se había vuelto a abrir y entró un chico que se lanzó directo a Ginji con un gran abrazo.

- ¡Señor Ginji!

- ¡Jaja, cómo estás Makubex! –lo saludó Ginji revolviéndole el pelo.

- Muy bien. –respondió feliz muy abrazado.

- Bueno, suficiente ¬¬ -le dijo Ban para que ya lo soltara.

- Es "magnetismo". –respondió Makubex.

- Ay, qué cursi ¬¬U.

- No, es verdad, se me pegó la ortodoncia. –replicó el chico.

- ¡Shido, sácame esta cosa! –chilló Kazuki tratando de sacudirse el perro que se le había encariñado a la pierna.

- Yo me encargo –dijo Akabane acercándose.

- ¡No, pobre perrito! –gritó Kazuki cerrando muy fuerte los ojos. Los abrió despacio; vio que Akabane lo había levantado, lo había llevado al baño y cerrado la puerta.

- ¿Pensabas que me lo iba comer, o qué? ¬¬

- ¿Podemos pasar ya? –preguntó Shido.

- Sí, sí, vamos. –dijo Ban.

Todos entraron a la habitación de Hevn y se pelearon por ocupar un lugar en la cama grande con acolchado (por el momento) blanco. Ginji se apoderó del control remoto y encendió la tele. Esperaron un poco, el partido empezaría tarde debido a la diferencia horaria con Alemania.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

- Deben ser las pizzas.

- ¿Quién va?

- Yo no voy.

- Yo no.

- Yo no.

- Que vaya él.

- ¡Vamos, que vaya alguien! –se impacientó Ban.

- Andá vos Ban. –le dijo Ginji con una sonrisa.

- No, yo no, que vaya otro.

- Por favor Ban, andá vos. –repitió Ginji muy meloso.

Ban finalmente aceptó (sin decir nada) y fue él a atender la puerta.

- Jajaja, yo también le hago eso a Juubei –le dijo por lo bajo Kazuki a Ginji -, no lo resisten ;)

- ¡Hola, hola, hola, hola! –saludó muy contento Emishi que llegó cargado de dos cajas de cerveza. –Ey, ¿Dónde están las chicas? Me hubieran dicho y traía algunas…

- ¿No leíste el cartel que está en la puerta? –dijo Makubex.

- ¿Qué cartel? –preguntó Ban.

- Pegaron una hoja que decía "prohibido entrar con mujeres y animales". –contestó Kazuki.

- Es que no quería que viniera Sakura –dijo Makubex.- No saben lo que es ver un partido con ella: le grita "papito" a los jugadores, pregunta todo y nunca entiende nada.

- Igual, no era eso lo que decía el cartel que leí. –dijo Emishi.- Decía "prohibido fumar y use los patines al entrar".

- Hola n n –llegó alguien más.–estaba abierto y entré –dijo Kagami y pasó.

- ¿Y a este quién lo trajo? –murmuró Ban.

- Fui yo –respondió Emishi -, me escuchó cuando le decía a Juubei, así que lo tuve que invitar, qué más podía hacer.

Se reacomodaron un poco para dejar lugar a los recién llegados, ya estaban bastante apretados.

- ¡Sacá tus pies de encima!

- No puedo, no hay lugar.

- ¡Me estan empujando!

- Me voy a caer.

- ¡No soy tu mesita! –gritó Makubex a quien Ban le había puesto su cerveza sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Entonces sacá tu cabezota de adelante, estás tapando la tele!

- ¿No querés venir a ver el partido en mi casa? –le susurró Kagami a Akabane. –Sabés, tenemos directiví en Babilón City. Podríamos ponernos más cómodos, sería un "privadito".

- Tal vez después –respondió Jackal. –En estas situaciones cuantos más, mejor.

- Pervertido ¬¬. –murmuró.

- ¿Te vas a callar y mirar la tele? –le dijo Akabane cansado.

- Ay sí, como si me interesara el fútbol –Kagami sacó un espejito y se puso a depilarse las cejas.

Empezó el partido. También, el timbre volvió a sonar.

- Tiiimbree… -gritó Makubex.

- Ya escuchamos. – le espetó Ban.

Comenzó de nuevo la marea de "yo-no-voy".

Akabane bufó cansado por la inmadurez de todos y fue él a atender. Kagami lo siguió.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó Juubei a Kazuki.

- Ahora la pelota la tiene…

- ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

- No me dejás terminar. Ahora está…

- ¿Y qué está pasando ahora?

- ¡Basta Juubei, escuchá los comentarios!

- No puedo, están haciendo mucho ruido. ¡Emishi, basta con esas papas, cerrá la boca para comer! ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

- ¡ESTÁN CORRIENDO JUUBEI, -gritó Kazuki exasperado- TODOS CORREN!

- Esos dos se están tardando mucho –dijo Ginji, que no había hablado en mucho tiempo porque no dejaba de tragar a dos manos. –Para mí que se quedaron con la comida y se la están comiendo afuera.

Ginji se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar a Akabane, Kagami y la comida, pero especialmente a la comida.

Las pizzas estaban sobre la mesa, pero no había ni rastros de Kagami y Jackal.

- No importa. –dijo Ginji, cargó las pizzas, papas, empanadas, hamburguesas y cerveza en los brazos y fue de nuevo al dormitorio.

Todos se le fueron encima buscando su comida.

Para cuando se hubieron acomodados todos de vuelta (comida incluida, para la cual la espalda de Makubex, que estaba acostado de panza frente al televisor, tuvo que servir de mesita), Akabane volvió, retomó su lugar y agarró un pedazo de pizza. Un rato después (para que no resultara muy sospechoso) volvió Kagami.

Hablaban de varias cosas que no tenían que ver con el fútbol, salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario (entiéndase, enviarle saludos a la familia del réferi).

Hacia la mitad del segundo tiempo llegó el cuarto momento de emoción (los tres primeros, fueron fallidos). Todos se acercaron al televisor como si eso contribuyera a que esta vez la pelota sí entrara. Gritos, insultos, ánimos y la cábala preferida de cada uno. Luego, en el momento justo, con la pelota en el área y la patada goleadora a punto de darse… apagón.

- ¡Ginji! –lo bardearon todos.

- Perdón, me puse muy nervioso.

- ¡Arreglalo!

- Y yo qué sé cómo arreglarlo.

- Tienen que haber saltado los tapones. Que alguien vaya.

Una vez más…

- Yo no voy.

- Yo no voy.

- Yo no voy.

- Voy yo. –dijo Ban prendiendo su encendedor y salió a buscar la toma de luz de la casa. –¡Ay, me lleva… quién dejó eso ahí tirado!

En la oscuridad Kazuki se abrazó muy fuerte a Juubei.

- ¡Juubei, Akabane me está _tocando_! –chilló.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? –protestó Akabane.

- ¿Entonces quién fue?

- Sí fui yo, pregunté cómo te diste cuenta.

- Te reconocí por el reloj. –llorisqueó Kazuki.

La luz volvió y también Ban.

- ¿Dónde están mis empanadas? –protestó Kazuki.

- Ya te las comiste. –dijo Shido.

- ¿Ya se acabó?

- Cerdo –le criticó Ban.- Pediste empanadas supuestamente porque no ibas a comer pizza, pero al final comiste de todo.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a esa pobre hamburguesa? –dijo Shido a Makubex, que le estaba haciendo una especie de autopsia a su comida.

- Le saco lo que no me gusta. –respondió el chico sacando aparte las cebollas.

- Me lo como yo –dijo Emishi y se sirvió del descuartizo que había hecho Makubex.

- ¡El queso no! –se enojó. –Lo estaba separando para ponérselo encima.

Shido se aplastó una lata de cerveza en la frente y se la tiró a Ban, que la atrapó en el aire y la tiró a un lado.

- ¡Después te quejás si te tropezás con cosas en el suelo!

Una vez más todos se inclinaron al televisor ante una posibilidad de gol.

- Auch. –dijo quedamente Akabane cuando una aguja se interceptó en el camino de su mano a la inclinación de Kazuki. –Eres muy perceptivo.

- Te conozco Jackal. –respondió Juubei.

A esas altas horas de la noche el partido pareció hacerse más largo de lo normal, y algunos no lo resistieron.

- Tengo sed. –dijo Makubex en voz alta.

Sin despegar la vista del tele Shido le pasó una cerveza.

- Yo no tomo eso, ¡quiero una pepsi! – exigió caprichoso.

- Hay en la heladera, andá y servite vos solo –le dijo Ban.

De mala gana, Makubex se levantó y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo? –dijo una figura vestida de negro detrás de Makubex.

- ¿Dr. Jackal? –preguntó Makubex con su pepsi en la mano.

- Tengo un montón de juguetes, ven a jugar conmigo. –dijo el hombre cuya cara estaba oculta tras el sombrero avanzando.

- Usted no es el Dr. Jackal. –dijo Makubex retrocediendo. –Tiene los pantalones cortos y le veo las medias blancas. Usted es… ¡MAMAAAAAAAÁ!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El partido terminó con un frustrante cero a cero. La casa estaba mayormente en silencio. Fluffy dormía profundamente a causa del tazón de cerveza que Akabane le había puesto porque hacía mucho ruido. En la habitación sin tele y a oscuras, todos dormían. Ban y Ginji atravesados en diagonal en la cama; Akabane, sentado en una esquina, con la cabeza ladeada; Kagami al lado, babeando un poco; Kazuki ovillado a los pies de la cama, y Shido, Emishi y Juubei desparramados en el piso.

Ban se dio vuelta en la oscuridad para abrazar a Ginji.

- Ginji… estás más gordo T T.

- No lo aplastes Ban, es Makubex. –Ginji tenía de vuelta al chico muy abrazado, entre él y Ban.

- ¿Su ortodoncia de nuevo? ¬¬

- No lo molestes –le pidió acariciando el pelo del pequeño ex Volts. –Estaba teniendo pesadillas, soñaba que lo perseguía Michael Jack(al)son.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: Get Backers no me pertenece. Tampoco Windows XP, _directiví, _ni marcas de gaseosas ni ídolos pop.**

**Por favor: usen los patines al entrar.**

**Perdón: por toda esta tardanza! Y por tanta pavada sin sentido.**

**Gracias: Por leer siempre, por dejarme reviews, por agregar este fic a favoritos y alertas, por agregarme a mí a favoritos y alertas, por animarme a seguir n n.**


	9. Amanecer mojado AxBxG

… **el review nuestro de cada update dánoslo hoy; y perdona mis errores de ortografía, como yo perdono que me mutiles las smileys que más me gustan. No nos dejes caer en la repetición y líbranos de las amonestaciones. Amen.**

**Title: En mi cama**

**Rating: K. Apto para todo público, excepto estómagos sensibles.**

**Genre: General.**

**Starred: Trío: AkabanexGinjixBan.**

**Dedicado a mi hermano, que tuvo la habilidad de perdérseme en los videojuegos tres veces en 45 minutos.**

Amanecer mojado

- ¿Así que esta es la cocina de la bruja, eh? –dijo Ban asomando la cabeza por la ventanita de la habitación subterránea.

- ¡Ban, qué estás haciendo aquí! ¿Cómo me encontraste? –dijo Himiko.

- Perfume de rastreo –respondió simplemente.

- ¡Mierda!

Ban se descolgó por la apretada ventanita, y detrás de él Ginji, quien saludó alegremente.

- ¡No pueden estar aquí, así que pueden irse por donde vinieron!

- Preferimos la puerta, gracias. –respondió Ban sacudiéndose tierra y pasto de la ropa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó bruscamente al par de chicos que miraba todo con gran curiosidad.

- Ah, sí: traemos un mensaje de Hevn –dijo Ginji.- Nos dijo que tu último trabajo se canceló, y Ban tenía ganas de saludarte, así que vinimos a decirte nosotros.

- ¿Se canceló? –repitió decepcionada. –Bueno, igual quería más tiempo libre v,v.

- Muy bien, ¿dónde están el caldero y el gato negro?

- Muy gracioso Ban ¬¬

- ¿Así que es aquí donde fabricas tus perfumes?

- Síp.

- ¿En tu sótano?

- Síp. ¡Ey, no toques eso!- dijo arrebatándole un frasquito con un líquido rojo. Esto puede parecer un desorden, pero yo entiendo perfectamente todo lo que pasa en este lugar. Y no quiero que muevan nada.

- No solamente está desordenado, ¡también apesta! ¿Seguro que no se te sube tanto humo a la cabeza, no te hace mal?

- No, no me hace. Pero a ustedes que no están acostumbrados sí podría hacerles daño, así que mejor que se VAYAN.- señaló violentamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡AHHH, qué refrescante, tenía tanta sed! –dijo Ginji habiéndose vaciado una botellita. –¡Hip! Aunque… -miró la botellita con la vista extraviada- creo que tenía alcohol…

- Te… te… te… ¿TE LA TOMASTE?- gritó Himiko.

Ban se apresuró a sostener a Ginji que se tambaleaba mucho.

- Bann, greo gue ztoy un boquitito bareado… ¡HIP!

- ¿Qué te tomaste? –preguntó Himiko histérica.

- ¿Coco-cola?- Ban tomó la botella vacía que Ginji sostenía con soltura en la mano -¿Usaste una botella de Coco-cola para tu poción?

- No tenía otro recipiente –se defendió la chica.

- ¿No sabes que no se debe rellenar con cosas extrañas los envases de marcas reconocidas? Los niños y los idiotas podrían confundirse.

- ¡Ginji no es ningún niño!

- Por eso ¬¬….

- ¡Por eso nadie debe entrar aquí! –gritó la chica. Ginji no dejaba de hipar fuerte. –Habrá que hacer algo…

- Sí, aguantar su resaca mañana.

- Ban esto es serio, podría ser grave. Tenemos que saber qué fue lo que tomó.

- Es sólo una bebida que te embriaga, ¿no es eso?

- Muchas producen ese efecto al principio, porque no están bien estacionadas y rebajadas. Me preocupa: la mayoría de las botellitas que están por allá no han sido probadas en nadie, muchas ni siquiera están terminadas; las estoy desarrollando y aún no conozco bien sus efectos. –Himiko tomó la botella que Ginji había bebido, olió su pico, la dio vuelta, tratando de reconocer su contenido, pero estaba completamente vacía. –Se bebió todo, no dejó ni siquiera una gota para que pueda reconocerla… ¿Ginji a qué sabía lo que tomaste?

Ginji hipó un eructo.

- A pizza.

- Eso fue lo último que comimos,-dijo Ban.

- Aaaay, mi cabeeeza… -se quejó Ginji.

- Himiko examinó sus pupilas y le tomó el pulso.

- Será mejor que descanse. Llévalo a mi habitación y déjalo en mi cama. En el primer piso, la última puerta de la izquierda. –le dijo a Ban. –Yo trataré de inventariar todo esto tan rápido como pueda y saber cuál es la que falta.

- Bien Ginji, ¿puedes caminar? –Ginji tenía las piernas como de lana; se sujetó con ambas manos al cuello de Ban para caminar.

- Eza botellita ze parecía a tuz ojitoz –le dijo Ginji a Ban dándole un toquecito juguetón en la punta de la nariz antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la boca.

- ¡Ow, Ginji, estás completamente borracho! –exclamó Ban.

En otras circunstancias Himiko hubiera disfrutado eso, pero había algo más importante. "¿Cómo tus ojitos?" Eso ayudaba un poco. Himiko sabía que tenía quince botellas con un líquido de color azul. Tres ya no estaban, quedaban doce. Había ocho que estaban perfectamente cerradas y etiquetadas, y descartó de inmediato una azul oscuro que no se parecía en nada al vívido azul brillante de los ojos de Ban. Reconoció las otras dos sin mucha dificultad, y supo cuál era la última, la que faltaba, la que Ginji se había bebido. Pero el sólo pensar en sus efectos la espantaba.

Corrió para decírselo a Ban, pero al llegar a la sala dio un salto sobre un sillón como si acabara de ver un roedor.

- ¿Ginji?... –preguntó con miedo.

Un chico de unos seis años, arrastrando ropa muy grande para él, la miraba asustado.

- No te asustes-dijo Himiko acercándose a él con cuidado. –Soy yo, Himiko, ¿Me recuerdas?

Ginji negó con la cabeza.

- ¡AY, QUÉ VOY A HACER! –gritó desesperada.

Ginji se asustó y corrió a esconderse.

- No, no te asustes, no te vayas. –lo siguió Himiko. Intentaba alcanzarlo detrás de un sillón, cuando se sobresaltó y dio otro grito al oír el timbre.

- Permiso, estaba abierto. –dijo Hevn entrando junto a Jackal.

Himiko los saludó nerviosa, dejando a Ginji donde estaba.

- El último trabajo del que te hablé se canceló –dijo Hevn. –Es una lástima, era una gran oportunidad…

- Sí, aunque la verdad, es un alivio. Es que surgió una complicación y es… bastante urgente, así que de todas formas no hubiera podido aceptar ese trabajo hoy. – Himiko hablaba muy rápido y muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quiénes son estas personas extrañas? –preguntó Ginji saliendo del mueble donde estaba.

- ¿Tenías sobrinos? –preguntó Hevn.

- No, verás… -Himiko se resignó a tener que decírselos –él es Ginji Amano.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Hevn incrédula. Jackal miró con mucha curiosidad.

- Bebió uno de mis preparados por error, fue un accidente…

Al ver que algo se movía, Himiko corrió hacia un pasillo y atrapó a Ban por la espalda, sujetándolo de la ropa.

- Ban, tú también.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Ya entiendo, debió ser ese beso… -dijo Himiko hablando para sí. Luego llevó a Ban donde Ginji estaba y los sentó a los dos en un sofá.

- Te presento a tu nuevo hermanito, cuídalo bien.

- Hola, soy Ginji Amano ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ban.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Ban?

- Ocho años.

- ¿Cuál es tu gusto de helado favorito?

- ¿Qué hay que decirte para que te calles?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que encogiste a dos de mis mejores hombres? –gritó Hevn.

- En realidad no encogieron: de verdad volvieron a su infancia. No nos reconocen ni recuerdan nada.

- ¡Pues has algo para volverlos a como eran antes!

- Eso quiero, pero alguien tendrá que cuidarlos mientras yo doy con el antídoto.

- ¿Vas a ser mi hermano mayor?- preguntó Ginji en el sofá.

- Nou ¬¬. –respondió Ban.

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Por favor Hevn, ¿podrías cuidarlos? –rogó Himiko.

- No, soy una mujer muy ocupada, no estoy para hacer de niñera.

- Por favooooor – suplicó.

- ¡Es magia! –oyeron exclamar a Ginji fascinado.

- Eso es, una sonrisa está mucho mejor, no hay por qué llorar niño. –le sonreía Akabane al chico, acuclillado a su altura.

- Te llevas muy bien con los niños, quién lo hubiera pensado. –dijo Hevn.

- Dr. Jackal, ¿podría quedarse con estos dos? ¿Por favor? –pidió Himiko.

- Mejor busca una niñera.

- Estos no son chicos con los que pudiera copar una niñera común.

- Es verdad. ¿Por qué no llamas a uno de sus amigos? –propuso Jackal.

- ¡No! ¡Si uno de los ex Volts se entera lo que le hice al Emperador Relámpago querrá matarme!

- Cierto. Se enojarían, pero estarían dispuestos a colaborar.

- Tienes razón. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

- Qué flojera ¬¬. Está bien, yo los cuidaré. ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

- Siete días.

A Akabane no le pareció buena idea.

- ¿5 días?

Akabane regateaba con la mirada.

- ¿Tres?... ¿Dos días?... ¡24 horas nada más! Trabajaré sin descanso, no dormiré ni comeré hasta encontrar un antídoto! –suplicó Himiko.

- Está bien, 24 horas. –aceptó.

- ¡GRACIAS! Me pondré a trabajar ya mismo.-dijo la chica y salió al trote.

Yo voy a conseguirles algo de ropa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –dijo Hevn y salió también.

Al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la puerta, Akabane sintió que tiraban de su manga. Miró abajo y se encontró con los grandes ojos caramelo de Ginji.

- ¿Puede hacer eso otra vez?

Akabane suspiró y tomó paciencia.

- Abrakabane. –dijo y repitió el truco de aparecer de la nada un juego de escarpelos en su mano para Ginji.

- No es magia, los tenía escondidos en el guante. –se acercó Ban.

- No es cierto. –dijo Akabane muy tranquilo.

- Sí, sí lo es, yo lo vi. –discutió el chico.

- No es cierto –volvió a decir sacándose el guante y repitió el truco.

- ¡En el otro!

Akabane se quitó el otro.

- ¡Bajo la manga!

Ban no se daba por vencido…

- ¡Los guardas bajo el sombrero!

- No-es-cierto. –Akabane se sacó el sombrero y lo puso con fuerza innecesaria sobre la pila de ropa que ya se había sacado. A ese paso lo iban a dejar desnudo.

- ¿Por qué tu cuerpo está tan marcado? –Ban cambió de tema indiscretamente.

- ¿Eso te dolió? –preguntó Ginji mirando una cicatriz especial mente desagradable.

Akabane suspiró derrotado, maldiciendo la hora en que había aceptado hacerse cargo de ese par.

- Y… ¿qué más puedes aparecer? –insistió Ban.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Akabane trató de escabullirse cuando logró que los chicos se quedaran jugando tranquilos por su cuenta (Ban trataba de enseñarle a jugar al ajedrez a Ginji).

- Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –lo detuvo Ban. -¿No se suponía que nos vigilaras?

- Eso fue lo que le dije a la Señorita Himiko porque era lo que necesitaba oír. Pero ustedes son buenos chicos y harán bien cuidándose solos. –sonrió despreocupado.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y salió. Bajó un par de escalones hacia el jardín y dio algunos pasos, pero aún los tenía detrás.

- ¿Les parezco Mamá Pata o qué? ¬¬... Está bien, vamos, no les hará mal ver un poco la calle.

Mientras caminaba Akabane pensaba que los lugares que solía frecuentar no permitían la entrada de niños. ¿A dónde los llevaría?

- Y… ¿a dónde les gustaría ir?

- No sé.

- ¿Dónde jugabas cuando eras niño? –quiso saber Ginji.

- No me parece bueno poner mi infancia como modelo –respondió Akabane.

Finalmente fueron todos al zoológico, es decir, un lugar seguro donde los chicos pueden andar libremente sin la supervisión de ningún adulto XP.

A Ban le fascinó una boa constrictor albina de cuatro metros, a Ginji le encantaron los monos y la preferida de Akabane fue la joven entrenadora de las cacatúas.

Akabane caminaba tranquilo, ignorando la encarnizada discusión que mantenían los chicos que lo seguían a todos lados.

- …Porque es un mago de cuchillos!

- Pero si no puede aparecer nada más no es la gran cosa.

- ¡Claro que sí, es genial!

De pronto todo se llenó de gritos y gente corriendo, y algunas voces que gritaban que se había escapado un oso.

Los chicos se acobardaron y se acercaron un poco a Akabane.

- No tienes de qué asustarte, es el mismo osito que viste más temprano. –trató de tranquilizar a Ginji. –Además, está bastante lejos.

- Pero viene hacia acá… -dijo Ban con la voz ligeramente preocupada.

El oso se veía bastante molesto, y caminaba sobre sus patas traseras alcanzando toda su altura.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca los chicos realmente se asustaron, aunque Akabane permanecía inmutable como siempre.

Las dos manos pequeñas de Ginji se aferraron con fuerza a la de Akabane, y eso fue suficiente para que despertara en él un desconocido instinto protector. Actuó de inmediato y sin pensarlo, y el oso se desplomó a pasos de ellos.

- ¿Está muerto? –preguntó Ban, aferrado aún a la pierna derecha de Akabane.

- ¿Muerto? –repitió Ginji y se largó a llorar.

- Nooo, está dormidito n ñU… mejor vayámonos antes que llegue el personal del zoológico. ¿Quieren comer algo?

Se sentaron en una de las mesitas redondas que ofrecía el zoológico para comer al aire libre y Akabane esperó pacientemente (entiéndase aburrido) mientras los chicos se llenaban.

- ¿Puedo pedir más? –preguntó tímidamente Ginji.

Akabane asintió y llamó a uno de los mozos con un gesto, para que Ginji pidiera todo lo que quería, al tiempo que él sacaba una billetera llena, ganándose por primera vez el respeto y admiración de Ban.

- ¡Cuando crezca quiero ser como el Tío Akabane!

Enseguida trajeron la comida de Ginji, un poco de cada cosa.

- Tú no tienes fondo ¿piensas comerte todo eso? –dijo el chico.

- Sí n-n ¿Quieres compartir?

- ¡No, gracias! –respondió Ban fingiendo profundo asco -¿Vas a comer "ESO"? –interrumpió cuando Ginji iba a morder su hamburguesa.

- …Sí… ¿Por qué?

- ¿No sabes lo que tiene? –dijo Ban poniendo una voz misteriosa y una mirada siniestra –Piensa en dónde estamos….

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –se asustó Ginji.

- ¿Recuerdas el canguro que vimos más temprano?

- ¡Mentiroso! –Ginji dejó la hamburguesa sobre el plato –Nunca harían hamburguesas con canguro.

- No, pero sí con monos: son demasiados –sonrió malignamente Ban. -¿Y ves eso que parece queso:conjuntivitis de oso polar…

- ¡Mentira! Y tu comida es… es… ¡vómito de elefante!

- Buen intento, no me impresionas. Esto no tiene nada animal, es una tortilla: sólo tiene papas.

- Las papas crecen en el suelo. Están llenas de tierra cuando las sacan –se entrometió Akabane.

- Pero las lavan bien antes de cocinar –respondió Ban lejos de haberse impresionado.

- Tienes razón -contestó con una sonrisa- Las tortillas son un alimento muy saludable. Sólo tienen... tubérculos cortados en pedacitos, o mejor debería decir "mutilados"; revueltos con aborto de pollito…

- ¿"Aborto de pollito"?

- Huevos, ¿qué pensabas que eran? –Akabane enumeró –aborto de pollito, óvulos de gallina, embriones no desarrollados…

Ban alejó su silla de la mesa y por un momento consideró con horror la verdad de cada una de las palabras de Akabane. Con una sonrisa este último lo vio salir corriendo hacia algún lado. Ginji ya tampoco quiso comer más.

Akabane miró el reloj del zoológico que podía verse desde donde estaban. Apenas pasadas las dos de la tarde… el tiempo parecía avanzar muy lentamente. Pero se le ocurrió el lugar donde el tiempo pasaría volando tanto para él como para los chicos.

El lugar era perfecto para perder la noción del tiempo: una casa de videojugos.

- Tomen, cámbienlos por monedas. –les dijo dándoles dinero a cada uno. Los chicos corrieron contentos a la boletería.

Ese lugar era bastante ruidoso. Campanitas, disparos, y motores le llegaban de todos lados, además de las voces y risas. Aún así, se sentó al volante de un _Dytona_ e intentó dormir un poco.

- Tío Akabane…- llamó Ban tirando un poco de su ropa.

- ¿Qué quieres? –respondió mientras mataba algunos zombis.

- Ginji está perdido.

- ¿Quién es Ginji?

- Ginji.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ginji?

- ¡Que está perdido! –respondió fastidiado.

- ¿Cómo que "perdido"? –prestó atención por primera vez a las palabras de Ban, dejando por un momento su juego -¡se suponía que lo estabas cuidando!

- ¡No, se suponía que TÚ nos cuidabas a ambos!

Se dieron a la tarea de buscarlo. El lugar era demasiado oscuro y ruidoso como para buscar a alguien. Era difícil encontrar a un mocoso de seis años… entre un montón de mocosos de seis años.

Akabane debía acercarse mucho para poder verles las caras y se indignó al encontrar a Ban matando aliens en una nave espacial.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que buscabas a Ginji.

- ¿Quién es Ginji? –contestó ausente.

- Ginji.

- Lo estoy buscando. –respondió sin quitarle la vista a su juego.

- ¿Puedo jugar? –dijo Ginji llegando y poniendo una moneda, ocupó el asiento al lado de Ban y tomó los controles del segundo jugador.

- Ya lo encontré. –dijo Ban descaradamente.

- Pero…- protestó Akabane. Los dos chicos lo miraron con cara de "¿cuál es el problema", y él suspiró derrotado. Era su culpa por haberse metido en ese lío. Conocía un sabio refrán que rezaba "el que duerme con niños amanece mojado", y eso le recordó que aún faltaba lo peor: tendría que cuidarlos a la noche.

Había una llamada perdida en su celular, seguramente no la había escuchado con tanto ruido. Era de Himiko; con la esperanza de que fuesen novedades respecto al antídoto que necesitaban, decidió que volvieran.

- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron, los estuve llamando!- los recibió Himiko cuando llegaron.

- ¿Lo tienes? –preguntó secamente Jackal.

- Eso espero…

Mostró una botellita con un líquido violeta oscuro un tanto espeso. Se acercó al pequeño Ban sacando una cucharita y sirviendo un poco en ella.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó receloso.

- Jarabe para la tos. Tómatelo.

- Yo no tengo tos.

- Tómatelo igual.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Tómalo!

- ¡Oblígame! –le gritó caprichoso.

Himiko no esperó que se lo pidiera dos veces: tiró la cabeza de Ban hacia atrás y olvidando la cuchara metió el pico de la botella en su boca con brusquedad. Ban tosió atorado.

- ¿Ves como _SÍ_ tenías tos?

- Sabe a pizza. –comentó Ginji a Ban una vez que los dos hubieron tomado.

Esperaron un largo rato pero no pasó nada.

- Supongo que puedo quedarme a dormir en tu habitación, y a que dijiste que NO dormirías hasta encontrarle una solución a esto –le recordó Akabane molesto por el fiasco.

- Sí…-respondió Himiko desanimada y volvió cabizbaja a su trabajo.

Después de comer algo y de una pelea por hacer que se bañaran (que ganaron los chicos), improvisaron un par de camas más en la habitación de Himiko. Su cuarto la representaba bastante, era una mezcla perfecta de rebeldía y feminidad. Había tanto tachas como moños; hermosos cortinados y armas decorando las paredes; una jaula con una tarántula mascota y ositos de peluche aquí y allá.

A la hora de dormir Akabane cansado se negó a leerles un cuento, y Ban tomó la iniciativa de contar una historia llena de pantanos inmundos y muertos vivientes, que Ginji escuchó con entusiasmo e interés. Sin embargo…

Akabane pudo ver al chico (gracias a que habían chillado por mantener una lucecita encendida para dormir) sentado sobre la almohada abrazando sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó en voz baja, más por costumbre que por un verdadero interés.

- No puedo dormir. –respondió Ginji.

- ¿No tienes sueño, aún después del cuento de tu amigo?

- Temo tener pesadillas –confesó- ¿Puedo dormir con usted? –preguntó casi como un ruego.

La respuesta inmediata era un "no", pero esta nunca pudo salir de sus labios. Abrió las sábanas para el chico, invitándolo.

- ¿También yo? –pidió Ban. Akabane hizo lugar para él también a su lado y el chico se subió a la cama de un salto.

Ese día le había traído más sorpresas de las que esperaba, y ahora lo acababa en la cama con los dos Get Backers… en una versión más joven. Ahora estaba entre dos niños y eso le recordaba…

- ¿Ninguno de ustedes moja la cama, cierto?

- Yo no.

- Yo sólo cuando tengo pesadillas. –respondió Ginji.

- Piensa cosas bonitas, por favor -.-U.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban caminó en medio de la noche hacia el balcón tambaleándose un poco, con un ligero mareo y dolor de cabeza. Encontró a Ginji allí.

- Ban ¿qué pasó? –le preguntó su amigo –Me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo nada.

- Tampoco yo. Cuando desperté estaba abrazado a Jackal y a un osito de peluche, y mi ropa estaba hecha jirones. –dijo Ban con un ligero estremecimiento.

- ¿Qué… qué crees que haya pasado?

- No lo sé… No recuerdo nada, no sé lo que ese desgraciado pervertido haya hecho con nosotros-Ban apretó fuerte sus puños.

- Oh, pero si se ven más hombrecitos que anoche –sonrió Akabane saliendo también al balcón mientras se envolvía en una bata de dormir.

- ¡Jackal, contesta, qué fue lo que nos hiciste? –le exigió Ban.

- ¿Jackal? Ya veo que ya no soy más el Tío Akabane… u.ù

- ¿_Tío Akabane?_ Degenerado, ¿así era como nos obligabas a llamarte?

- El único obligado a hacer algo que no quería aquí fui yo… Eeeeen fin, creo que la Señorita Veneno se alegrará de conocer su estado… mañana (voy a dejarla que trabaje toda la noche, tiene que pagar por esto que me hizo pasar).

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Himiko en todo esto? –preguntó Ginji pero nadie le hizo caso. Ban sólo temblaba de rabia, y eso empeoraba su dolor de cabeza.

- Y bien, ¿vuelven a la cama? Este frío viento de madrugada no les va a hacer bien, tienen poca ropa; aún la cama está calentita, volvamos ahí antes que les de un resfrío. –sonrió Akabane y regresó a la habitación, dejando a los dos chicos a sus espaldas con ganas de matarlo.

**Los buenos modales:**

**Permiso: Get Backers no me pertenece. Tampoco _Coco-cola, Dytona _ni nada que se les parezca.**

**Por favor: dejen review, si? n-n**

**Perdón: por la tardanza (tenía esto desde enero XP, sólo me faltaban un par de párrafos) y por ponerme asquerosa con la comida n-ñU.**

**Gracias: Por leer siempre, por estar ahí y por animarme.**

**Creo que desapareceré por un largo tiempo de este año es el más ocupado que jamás haya tenido XS. Ocho horas diarias de clases, tareas, prácticos, exámenes, congresos, conferencias, un ateneo y voy a empezar mi propia investigación; lo próximo que escriba serán artículos científicos. Les prometo que la voy a pasar bien n-ñ!**

**Trataré de no dejar por la mitad los fics que tengo en progreso, pero no prometo que lo haga rápido como solía hacerlo. **

**Hasta la próxima, cuídense n-n!**

**Vanina**


End file.
